


Seasons of Love

by ScarletOrange



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Connor and Elijah have to do a school project together, Connor and Simon are besties, Elijah is actually a huge softie, F/M, Favs will pop up throughout, Gavins a dick, Getting drunk at parties, Kara is a babe, M/M, Markus is new to the squad, Markus is too selfless, Misunderstandings, Musicals, POV Multiple, Pining, Slow Burn, They're all drama kids, They're all the same age, What else is new, different backstories- obviously cause they're not androids, ish- look I'll try, red ice is a thing in this world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 13:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15842145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletOrange/pseuds/ScarletOrange
Summary: Fuck. He can’t believe that after the past 17 years of his life, he’s actually here- at a school- no scratch that; his school. He’s in senior year for christs sakes! All his life he’s been homeschooled by his adoptive father, Carl.Or, the highschool AU where Markus is new to school and the Jericho squad take him in. The squad are in the same drama class and when the school musical is announced, everything starts going pear shaped. Along with that, Connor has to do a home work project with Elijah Kamski, who Connor is pretty sure hes not heard him say anything other than the occasional sarcastic remark. Great.





	Seasons of Love

**Markus - 8.00 am**

Fuck. He can’t believe that after the past 17 years of his life, he’s actually here- at a _school_ \- no scratch that;  _his_ school.He’s in senior year for christs sakes! All his life he’s been home-schooled by his adoptive father, Carl. But now since Carl was injured in the uh –  _accident,_ he’s had to stop homeschooling Markus, much to both of their dismay. 

So here he is, standing in front of a mammoth of a building, being pushed past by hundreds of his now fellow peers, rushing to greet their friends after the summer break. Friends. Being homeschooled he never really had any proper  _friends._ All the people he knew were Carl’s age. While he enjoyed chatting to them, he really missed having someone his age to talk to. He’d watch movies and see groups of friends laughing at each-others jokes and consoling each other after break ups and just... talking about teenager stuff. Friends that were unbreakable and fiercely loyal. Markus felt himself yearning for that every time he would turn on the tv. Maybe here, he’d find that. 

Shaking himself from his reverie, he started walking towards the huge doors at the front of the building, not wanting to stand there any longer because he’s already been standing there for what was probably longer than socially acceptable, just staring at the building and he doesn't want to known on his first day as That New Guy Who Just Randomly Fucking Spaces Out For Ages. 

Markus walks through the doors and finds himself in a massive foyer, buzzing with hundreds of students.  _Fuck, this place is huge, how the fuck am I_ _supposed to_ _know where to go?_ Markus takes a deep breath to calm himself. Right ok, let's check my timetable to see what class I have and then we’ll work from there. He pulls out his neatly folded timetable from his back pocket and checks the first line. 

_Drama, Room 304, T Block._

_What the fuck is a T Block?! Oh my god,_ _he’s so_ _screwed._ Markus can feel his heart beginning to race as he feels the panic setting. No, its ok Markus, he tells himself, just t h i n k. Ok, look lets just walk around a bit and hopefully there’s some signs telling him where to go. OK. Markus pockets his timetable again and starts to walk around the foyer, trying not to bump into anyone, eyes searching desperately for some kind of sign. WAIT! Over a group of girls’ head’s, he sees a map of the school. He walks up to it. Ohhhh, ok, it’s a sperate building. Righhht. So, if I start walking downnn, Markus scans the map which is being partially obscured by a big tuft of dark hair, he looks down a corridor to his right, THERE- then it should lead him to the entrance to the courtyard which will lead him to the T (which he now understands stands for  _Theatre)_ Block. He turns and starts walking quickly down said corridor. Thank god Carl dropped him off early. 

He was so lost in his head as he was speed-walking through the corridor, trying desperately to find his class room that he didn’t see two boys walking towards him, they also being too engrossed in a conversation to see him, and it wasn’t until they were directly in front of him that he realised that they were headed for a collision. But by then it was too late and he was smacking right into the boy on his left, that he noted in the seconds before they hit, had blonde hair. The whole world tipped, in a flash of pain and he was being thrown to the sludge coloured carpeted cement floor. But he didn’t hit the floor. Much to his horror he had landed right on top of the of the boy he had barreled down just seconds before. Markus could feel his face heat up in mortification. 

“Oh my god, oh my god! I am  _SO_ sorry!” Markus could hear himself say to the boy under him, blood rushing to his ears, clouding his hearing slightly. He could feel the boy beneath shaking. OH MY GOD, I’VE HURT HIM, HE’S FUCKING CRYING, OH MY GOD MARKUS THIS IS YOUR FIRST FUCKING DAY, YOU ARE GOING TO BE KNOWN FOR THIS FOR THE REST OF THE YEA-

But Markus’ train of thought abruptly was cut off by the sound of near hysterical laughter ripping out from the boy blow him. And I mean, Markus wasn’t wrong with his assessment that the other boy was crying, because streams of tears were flowing from the blonde’s eyes...OH MY GOD HIS EYES. The boy had finally opened them and they were absolutely mesmerizing. They were shining from his tears and the harsh artificial lighting over-head made his eyes look like the sun shining off of the ocean. Jeez, Carl must be rubbing off on him. 

Hesitantly Markus could feel himself laughing with him. Above him he could hear the blonde’s friend absolutely losing it as well, his fists slamming into the wall in his laughter. He looked back at the boy, who was still laughing and felt himself laughing even more, caught up in the others amusement, and within seconds he too had tears streaming out of his mis-matched eyes.

“Oh..oh” the boy beneath him tried to say between his laughter, but failing at each attempt of producing words. “that is...the funniest thing...that has happened all summer...” The blonde manages to get out, wiping the tears off his face as he sits up on his elbows and moving out from under Markus. His laughs started to slow as he takes deep gulps of much needed air, his face pointed to the ceiling, exposing his neck, but the smile on his face remained. 

“Are you alright man? You looked pretty determined to walk right through us- well, right until you actually noticed me and then you just looked terrified.” The boy says to him, his smile going from humorous to evil when he brings up Markus’ face moments before the collision. Markus feels the tips of his ears grow red again and he puts his face in his hands with a groan.

“I’m hurt.” The blonde says, his face contorting into very exaugurated fake hurt as he places a hand on his chest as if in real pain. “I’m not  _that_ terrifying am I Connor?” He says, look up at the other boy, Connor, who is still recovering next to them. 

“Wellll..” Connor says, his voice going up at the end as the question the statement, a sly grin creeping onto his face.

“Shut it.” The blonde says, pointing a finger at Connor.

“I’m fine, I'm more worried about you- uhhh" Markus looks at the blonde as he realises he doesn’t know the name of the boy he just accosted in a school hallway, though secretly amused by the friend’s interaction and mildly  _(very)_  relieved that he hasn’t been punched yet. 

“Oh! I’m Simon,” he-  _Simon-_  says pointing to himself “and that’s Connor.” Simon points to the brown-haired boy above them, who gives him a wave, a warm smile now occupying Simon’s face. Markus looks at Simon’s eyes, a smile forming on his face as he does. He holds his hand out to the other boy.

“I’m Markus.” Simon shakes his hand. This must look fucking weird. Two boys sitting in a hallway on the first day of school, tear streaks all down their faces, shaking hands and smiling at each other. Connor’s hands reach down in front of them. 

“Need a help up?” Connor asks. Markus looks up at him and smiles, gratefully taking his offered hand, as does Simon, and feels himself being hauled up next to him. He dusts himself off and smiles carefully at the other boys

“So uh, where are you headed? You looked a bit lost. Are you new by the way? I’ve never seen you here before.” Simon asks, staring at him kindly as they start to walk the way Markus came. God damm, his eyes are beautiful. 

"I- uh, yeah, I’m new. It’s kinda my first day at school at  _all_  really. My dad homeschooled me up until now.” Markus says, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. 

“Oh cool! Like  _Mean Girls!”_ Connor says excitedly. Simon looks at him and snorts, shaking his head as he rolls his eyes, but his smile grew a little bigger. They’re back in the foyer now, but there’s significantly less people because class is starting in 5 minutes. 

“So where do you need to go Markus?” Simon says, his eyes kind.

‘'Uh Drama.” Markus replies, hoping the at least one of them knows where to go. Simon and Connor's eyes light up with excitement.

“We have drama too!” Simon says, eyes shining with excitement and his hands waving between him and Connor enthusiastically. Markus can feel himself slump with relief. Not only does he now have someone who can take him to his classroom but he actually has a class with someone he knows! Albeit, someone he literally just knocked to the ground not 10 minuets ago, but they don’t seem to mind, so he guesses he’s in the clear. Markus clears his throat and looks at Simon.

“Well then, take me to your leader.” Markus says, deepening his voice, feeling a surge of confidence now than that the fear of being forever lost in this maze of corridors is gone.

Simon sends him a blinding smile, which makes Markus’ heart do a little stutter at the sight of it ( _that’s_ _weird right?)_ and Connor laughs next to him and they turn and begin leading him in towards the corridor  _opposite_ the one he had just previously walked down.  _Ohhh_ _._ Look, it wasn’t his fault that that map was confusing. 

But hey, maybe it’s a good thing he went down that corridor after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello beautiful people, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I do apologise if I get anything about the school system wrong because I'm actually Australian and the American school system is wayyy different, so if I get anything wrong, feel free to tell me and i'll change whatever I need to. This is also my first fic but I was just hit by such an overwhelming need to write this that my brain just didn't shut up about it until I did it so here we go. Please please please leave me some constructive criticism, I'd really appreciate it. Also, leave a comment if you'd like me to continue this. Til' the next time xx


End file.
